


A Very Quick Wedding

by marvelsgreys



Category: Glee
Genre: Eloping, F/M, Puck being an a-hole but what else is new, Puck with glasses, Quick watching movies with Beth, Quinn and Puck, Quinn and Puck don’t leave the house for like two weeks, Quinn and Puck ignoring the angry messages from their friends, Quinn and Pucks honeymoon, Quinn will never forget that Santana slapped her, Quinn’s pregnant...again, Surprise pregnancy, adorable Beth, angry text messages, baby beth, domestic Puck, domestic Quinn and Puck, engaged Quick, how do they eat?, i don’t know the difference between the two, i vote they let Kurt plan their wedding, mad New Directions, or it could be hitching (if that’s a word), pun in the title, quick, screw mad New Directions Judy Fabray is pissed, their friends are gonna be maaad, using cereal as the rice thing at weddings, when the ship name is used in a wanky way hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelsgreys/pseuds/marvelsgreys
Summary: all you need to know is that Quinn and Puck hate planning this very important moment in their life so much,  that they’re willing to do it spontaneously.and that Beth’s there.





	1. Chapter 1

"What joy does Kurt find in doing any of this?" Puck sighed as he closed his laptop, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. 

"I have absolutely no idea." Quinn said as she closed the binder that she was looking at and pushed it forwards. 

"Why don't we have him to all of this, since he enjoys it so much, and all we have to do is show up." 

"No." Quinn glared at her fiancé of 6 months and moved to sit on the bed with him. "He's our absolute last resort. He gave us all the tools and resources, plus some really good ideas. Besides it's our wedding. I want it to have our ideas and decisions." 

"Whatever you want, dear." Puck chimes sarcastically with an eye roll as he pulled the blonde onto the bed and a brought her close, pecking her lips. 

"Have you thought about who your best mans going to be?" She asked as she snuggled into the boys chest. 

"I'm deciding between Finn and Jake but neither of them know they're in the running. How about your maid of honor?" 

"I'm thinking of Santana but she slapped me so possibly Mercedes." 

"Cool." He mumbled, staring to pepper kisses up her neck, making the blonde shiver. 

"Puck, we have- mm, planning to do. Mm, that can wait." She whispered as the boy flipped her so he was hovering over, a seductive smirk on his lips. 

"Quickie?" He asked. 

She glanced over at the digital clock and nodded. "Twenty minutes. Then we have to pick up Beth."

"Plenty of time." He said and took no time in crashing his lips onto his fiancés with a smile. ••• 

"I give up! I love you and all, Quinn. But who needs a marriage ceremony? We can just say we're married and be more lovey dovey then Finchel." Puck groaned as he shut the, hundredth, binder the girl had him look over. 

"Come on. Please, Puck? Just a couple more things then we can be done." Quinn pleaded as she wrote something down in a notebook filled with sticky notes.

"Beth, when you ever get married. I'll give you all the money you want, just please don't ask me to help plan it. Alright?" Puck spoke to the three year old who was playing with her toys on the floor of the living room. 

" 'Tay Daddy!" She exclaimed, though probably not understanding what she was agreeing too.

"Alright." Puck nodded with a chuckle as he looked back at the binder with Quinn smiling at the two. 

An hour past of the two going back and forth between center piece colors, flower arrangements, music and a lot more that tired them out. 

They currently just put Beth down for the night after a song and bedtime story, now getting ready for bed themselves. 

"How would you feel if we got hitched?" Quinn suddenly asked as she got under the covers and shutting off the side lamp. 

"You want my honest opinion?" He said with a raise of eyebrows, getting under as well and hugging Quinn by her waist. 

"Please." 

"I think it would be better than an actual wedding." He confessed as the girl moved so she was facing him. 

"Really?" She asked intrigued. 

"Yeah. I mean, think about it. We wouldn't have to plan anything, we could just go to the courthouse with maybe just Beth and say our vows then bada bing-bada boom. We're married! And we would be able to celebrate with everyone individually over like pizza or something instead of some fancy food like roasted duck." 

He noticed Quinn was silent and biting her lip, meaning she was deep in thought. 

"But that's just my opinion." He continued. "I don't mind having a huge ceremony, small ceremony or no ceremony at all. I just want to marry you and make you Mrs. Puckerman." He told her with a smirk and leaned in to kiss her nose. 

When she still hadn't said anything, he went to ask her if she was okay but she was already talking. 

"I want to get hitched."

He blinked a couple of times. "What? Are you sure?" 

She nodded. "Definitely. All this planning is too much work and frankly I want to get married to you as soon as possible. We can tell everyone after and celebrate or something." 

"And you're one hundred percent sure you want to do this?" He asked. 

"Absolutely,one hundred percent, positive." She assured with a grin. They were actually going to do this. 

"Alright. . . let's get hitched!" He cheered and kissed Quinn passionately, the girl kissing back. 

"When do you want to do it?" Puck asked when they broke apart, too tired to actually do anything tonight. 

"Tomorrow?" 

"So soon?" He said with excitement laced in his voice. 

"As soon as possible." She smiled charmingly. 

"Tomorrow it is." 

•••

"Do you, Noah Puckerman. Take Quinn Fabray to be your lawfully wedded wife until death do you part?" The priest asked . 

"I do." 

"And do you, Quinn Fabray. Take Noah Puckerman to be your lawfully wedded husband till death do you part?" 

"I do." 

"The rings?" He asked the two. Quinn pulled hers out of her back pocket of the simple sun dress she was wearing, along with a white vail. Puck got his out of the pocket of his dress shirt. 

They placed the rings on each other's hand with humongous smiles as the priest ended. 

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss one another." 

Quinn launched herself at her husband and kissed him full on, Puck not hesitating to kiss back. 

They could've been there for hours if they weren't interrupted by the cheers of there daughter. 

"Yay!" She cried in her stroller next to the "alter". Throwing some cereal in the air while giggling. 

"Yeah, baby. Today is a very happy day." Puck told her with a smile as he bent down and picked the little girl up, putting her on his hip. 

"Happy day." She repeated and threw some more cereal. 

"Oo, I have an idea." Puck said excitedly as the family walked out of the courthouse, Quinn pushing the stroller. 

"Which is?" 

"We can have Beth tell everyone!" He said happily. "Yeah, they can't kill someone so adorable." He told her, kissing Beth's cheek. 

"You're pathetic."

"You're married to me." He countered. 

"That I am." She said with a smile as she looked at her little family, wanting nothing more.


	2. newly weds and surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the New Directions find out the news in the most terrible way: a group chat. 
> 
> they are not happy.
> 
> also, a surprise ending with a mad Judy Fabray.

To say all the alumni of the New Directions were upset would be an understatement. 

They were furious. 

Why? Because two of their best friends got eloped and told them over text.

In a group chat. 

Yup. One text message to all of them that read:

Hey guys. Just to let you know, Puck and I got eloped. No big wedding. We'll give you guys more detail after our honeymoon. Love you!! ❤️❤️

Let's just say Puck and Quinn got a lot of angry texts, calls and voicemails. 

They ignored them though, their phones were on silent as they were on their "spectacular, gorgeous honeymoon". 

Also known as, spending two weeks not leaving their house, cuddling in bed with Beth while watching Disney movies. 

Plus sex. Lots of sex. (With Beth down the hall in her bedroom, sleeping soundly of course). 

The two newly weds were the definition of happy. Every chance they got, they kept glancing at the silver band on their left ring fingers with stupid smiles on their faces because they were married. 

And they loved every second of it. 

"We should probably stop hiding from them." Puck said a week into their honeymoon, as he picked up his mug of coffee and took a sip. 

"Who?" Quinn asked innocently, putting down the book she was reading but knowing exactly who he was referring to. 

"Everyone." Was his reply as he put the mug down from the table. He took of his glasses and closed the laptop he was looking at to face his wife. "They all deserve to have an understanding and we've been ignoring them for a week." 

"We said our honeymoon was two weeks." 

"Q, we have the rest of our lives to do what we've been doing for the past week. Don't get me wrong, it's been the best week of my life, but we have to face the music. I mean, we didn't even tell your mom about being engaged, let alone married." 

The blonde sighed and rubbed her hands over her face. "Why did we have to become so popular?" 

He shrugged. "Cause we're awesome and amazing?" 

"True, true." She laughed and leaned her head on Pucks shoulder. "Fine." She sighed. "I'll call everyone and we'll have a party of some sorts. Does that satisfy you, Mr. Puckerman?" 

"Somewhat." He smirked. "Wanna know what would satisfy me even more?" 

"Hm?" 

"If you kissed me." 

And that's exactly what Lucy Quinn Puckerman did. 

. . . 

"LUCY QUINN FABRAY, YOU'VE BEEN ENGAGED FOR SIX MONTHS AND DIDN'T TELL ME?!" Judy Fabray yelled over the phone. 

Quinn thought she was going to get disowned as she held the phone a couple of inches away from her ear for the fear of going deaf. 

"Let me explain." She sighed as she hit Puck playfully on the shoulder as he mouthed the words "busted". 

"I'm listening." Her mom said, obviously pissed off. 

"Me and Puck got engaged-"

"And didn't tell me." 

"Because we wanted to keep it down low." She stated. "We didn't want to rush into any wedding plans and make it this big thing." 

"But it's your wedding day. Did you at least pick a venue? Or did you get married and not tell me that either." The older woman scoffed. 

Silence. 

"You didn't." 

"Mom listen-"

"No." She interrupted. "How could you? You know how long I've been waiting for one of my girls to get married and you know your sister barely talks to us anymore so she was out of the question. The least you could do was tell me."

"Yeah, Quinn. The least you could've done was tell her." Puck chimed in quietly with a smirk.

"Shut up." She said, giving him a glare. 

"Shut up?! Young lady you do not tell your mother to shut up, we may have had our differences but-"

"Mom!" She said loudly to silence her, thankfully it did. "I didn't call for you to yell or lecture me. I called to tell you that Puck and I are married, and we would like to invite you to a party we're having with our friends to celebrate." 

"Did they know about the engagement and marriage?" 

"Are you coming or not?" Quinn asked. 

"Yes. Fine, I'll come. But you'll be getting an earful from me." 

"Looking forward to it. Bye, Mom." And with that she hung up despite her moms protests.

"Grandma?" Beth asked as Quinn threw her phone across the couch. 

"Later, sweetheart. Grandmas coming later." Puck said as Quinn buried her face in Pucks shoulder. 

"Mommy's okay?" The little girl asked. 

"She's fine, bug. But I think she'll be even more happy if you gave her a hug and kiss. Can you do that?" Puck asked. 

The mini Quinn nodded happily as she discarded her toys and jumped on the couch to her parents and snuggled in between, leaning more on Quinn as she hugged her and kissed her lips with a big 'muah!'. 

"Mommy's all better." She stated with a grinned. 

"'Much better, honey. Thank you." Quinn smiled as she pecked her daughters head.

"Come on, Beth. Let's get you dressed and let mommy take a break for a minute." Puck said as he helped the girl down so she could walk. 

He kissed Quinn's head and winked before heading upstairs. "By the way, you're a ass-butthead!" She called up, earning a laugh from the male. 

"You love me!" He reminded. 

Quinn laughed and put her hand on her stomach then rubbed the middle with her thumb. "That I do." She whispered with a smile. "That I do." 

. . . 

"I can't believe we survived that party." Puck said as he plopped on the couch with Quinn following him and sitting on his lap. They just gave Beth to Shelby for the weekend. 

"It wasn't that bad." Quinn said as she looked at the dining room table. "We got a lot of presents."

"I got the gift of your mom following me around and asking me questions non stop." 

"I may have tipped her off." 

"Rude." He pouted, sticking his tongue out at her.

She laughed and traced patterns on his chest as they sat in comfortable silence. 

"You ready for bed?" He asked after about 15 minutes when the blondes eyelashes started dropping. 

"Not yet." She said, suddenly sitting up. "I have something to show you." 

Puck furrowed his eyebrows as Quinn got up and digged something out of her purse and brought it over. 

"This is kind of a late wedding present besides saying 'I do', but I hope you like it." She told him with a hopeful smile, handing him an envelope and his glasses. 

He put on his glasses and opened the gift then let out a small gasp. "You're kidding?" 

"Never in a million years." 

"Oh, Quinn." He said and engulfed her in a hug. "We're going to have another Beth?" 

"Actually a Puck Jr." she smiled, hugging back. 

He squeezed her tight and kissed her cheek. "I love you." 

"I love you more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that’s a wrap for this small two - shot thingie. hoped you liked ! feel free to comment , leave kudos and subscribe.

**Author's Note:**

> GLEEE . my life . my show . my everything .
> 
> and Quinn and Puck deserved more than they got into the show so yeah. and of course we can’t forget Beth. 
> 
> thanks for reading and i always appreciate comments!
> 
> also , my “separators” weren’t working for a part at the beginning, hence the weird skip with a space.


End file.
